In the flush toilets including warm water washing devices, there has been conventionally a so-called “wall-mounted type toilet” which is a type of fixing the rear side thereof to the wall. As for the wall-mounted type toilets which include warm water washing devices like this, the rear sides of the toilets are fixed to the walls by using fixing devices for wall-mounted type toilets as described in, for example, Patent document 1 (EP 2568089 A1), and Patent document 2 (EP 2770125 A2).
FIG. 8 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional fixing device for a wall-mounted type toilet.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, in a conventional wall-mounted type toilet fixing device 200 described in each of the aforementioned. Patent documents 1 and 2, a flush water tank device 204 that is hidden in an area R201 behind a wall W201 and supplies flush water to a flush toilet 202 is included.
In FIG. 8, the wall W 201 which is provided between a rear end of the flush toilet 202 and the wall-mounted type toilet fixing device 200 is partially omitted.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 8, the conventional fixing device 200 includes support columns 208 that are provided in the area R201 behind the wall W201, fix the flush water tank device 204 and fix a rear end portion of a toilet body 206 of the flush toilet 202 to the wall W201. The support columns 208 are provided at both left and right sides of the flush water tank device 204 to extend in a vertical direction to support the flush water tank device 204. Lower portions of the respective support columns 208 are legs 210 that are fixed to a floor F201 in the area behind the wall.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, the conventional fixing device 200 includes a toilet fixing plate 212 of a metal which is provided so as to connect a pair of left and right support columns 208 and extends in a left-right direction. The rear end portion of the toilet body 206 is fixed to the toilet fixing plate 212 via the wall W201.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 8, a lateral frame 214 that extends in the left-right direction to connect the pair of left and right support columns 208 is provided below the toilet fixing plate 212. At an upper end of the lateral frame 214, a drain pipe connection 218 capable of connecting an inlet 216a of a drain pipe 216 extending upward from the floor F201 in the area 8201 behind the wall W201 and a discharge outlet 206a at a rear side of the toilet body 206 via the wall W201 is provided.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, a position in a vertical direction of the toilet fixing plate 212 is located in a vicinity of a substantially middle position between the floor F201 and the upper end of the support column 208.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, in a state where the toilet body 206 is fixed to the toilet fixing plate 212, a pair of legs 210 are disposed outside from side walls 206b of the toilet body 206 in elevation view
As illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, the pair of legs 210 are disposed laterally symmetrically to each other with respect to a central axis A201 passing through a center O201 of the drain pipe connection 218 and dividing a space between the support columns 208 equally in a left-right direction in elevation view.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, a front end surface of the lateral frame 214 forms a load receiving surface S201 that receives a load which acts to the lateral frame 214 via the wall from a rear of the toilet body 206 at a time of use of the flush toilet 202.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, a position in the vertical direction of the load receiving surface S201 of the lateral frame 214 is set above a lower end of the toilet body 206.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, a distance H201 in the vertical direction from the floor F201 to a lowest position of the load receiving surface S201 of the lateral frame 214 is set to be larger than one-third of a distance H202 in the vertical direction from the floor F201 to a lower end of the toilet fixing plate 212, and the distance is set to be relatively large.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 8, in the conventional fixing device 200, the legs 210 at both sides are disposed outside from the side walls 206b of the toilet body 206 in elevation view, so that there is the problem that when a load acts on the load receiving surface S201 of the lateral frame 214 via the wall from the rear of the toilet body 206 at the time of use of the flush toilet 202, the amounts by which the lateral frame 214 and the legs 210 at both sides thereof are deformed become large, and the entire fixing device 200 is inclined.
Accordingly, there are the problems that it becomes difficult to hide the flush water tank device 204 in the area R201 behind the wall W201 and fix the flush water tank device 204 reliably, and it also becomes difficult to fix the rear end portion of the toilet body 206 of the flush toilet 202 to the wall W201 reliably.
Consequently, in the fixing device for a wall-mounted type toilet, it is the problem requested to be solved in recent years how to hide the flush water tank device in the area behind the wall and fix the flush water tank device reliably, and to fix a wall-mounted type toilet to the wall reliably.
Along with globalization of the flush toilets including warm water washing devices to overseas markets in recent years, the design aspects related to the entire toilet system, the toilet peripheral portions and the like have various needs and diversified.
In particular, the equipment that supplies water to, and the equipment that supplies power to the warm water washing device of a flush toilet and the flush water tank device are provided in a periphery of the fixing device for the wall-mounted type toilet, and with respect to these kinds of peripheral equipment, how to ensure maintainability while adopting a design hardly seen from outside has been the problem requested to be solved in recent years.
Thus, the present invention is made to solve the problem of the prior art and the problem requested to be solved in recent years, and has an object to provide a fixing device for a wall-mounted type toilet that can hide a flush water tank device in an area behind a wall and fix the flush water tank reliably, and can fix a flush toilet to a wall reliably, and a toilet system.